


Why is this happening?

by Popship



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Based on True Events, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Moving On, Rants, Triggers, agegap, finally letting it out, no happy ending, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popship/pseuds/Popship
Summary: *TRIGGER WARNING* This is going to be a journal almost like but basically poems, getting to talk about some stuff. There will be an age gap some sexual parts. Also mentions of suicide, along with eating disorders and self harming!Heads up I suck at writing it just needs to be let out.So basically stuck on something that isn’t heathy for me. That this man wasn’t good for me but I can’t let it go.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Why is this happening?

once again Tigger warning this story with deal with a big age gap, some self harming, eating disorders, mental hospital.)!

That name that haunts me, always around me like the air passing through my hair. 

That name always on my mind like it was sewed into my brain. 

That touch moving down my thigh as if it was craved into me. 

That name leaves my mouth barely as if I forgot how to speak but it's also the only word I know.

It's the name that begs me, yells at me, threatens me to never forget when I try to. 

That damn name, that damn person who comes with that name. 

It's sad to the point where when I found out he was a Sagittarius and I a Gemini wanted to see if we could have a chance. 

But here's the big issue with that I'm 19 and he's 35 so how is it that I'm stuck on someone 2x older than me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter is just a really short one nothing crazy, just wanted to get a feel for it.  
> Thank you once again


End file.
